Feeling Everything
by sansbrett
Summary: What Rachel would do in order Quinn come back to Glee Club? One-Shot


AN: This is my first fic and english is not my first language, so any mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

You're trying to remember how did you end up like this. With _her._

You entered in the bathroom after you finished eating in the cafeteria, you did have more a half hour before the next class would begin, so you decided to spend that time practicing, like you do everyday, after all.

You were washing your hands, when she entered, locking up the door behind her, cornered you with her predatory look. She was a lioness, you were her prey.

You stuttered something like 'What can I do for you?', shrinking carefully, because you felt a little intimidating by her approaching you so slowly, with those magnetic and dangerous eyes.

Yes, you admitted to yourself that you find her new look definitely sexy and turned on, but at the same time you would have preferred noticed her change before, you would have help her, before she thought that to dye her hair of pink, smoke and frequent with people who she shouldn't hang out with, would be the best choice, the only exit.

But right now you find yourself literally against the wall, while she approach you more, a half smile on her face, a smile who knows what he wants. You two are just a few inches apart, your bodies are barely touching, and you see her left hand rise up, until it rest on the wall next to your head.

"Q-Quinn?" you stuttered insecure, fearing her physic presence so near to you, but at the same enjoy it, because you two never been so close like this, you never dreamed that one day Quinn Fabray, the prettiest girl you ever met, would literally pushed you on the wall, doing it without violence.

And then you hear a whisper on your ear "What would you do to in order to I'd come back to Glee Club?" and you feel a shiver running on your back, because you feel everything, you feel her hot breath against to you, smell her smoke and bubble gum smell, mixed with something of her, something that it was Quinn

You are inebriated by those feels, and with a slim lucidity you get to reply with only one word.

"Everything" you whisper quietly, closing your eyes to try to absorb more this moment so surreal, and you are almost convinced that maybe this is only your imagination, your hidden fantasies.

But then you feel her lips against yours, a move you didn't foresee and so it did took you by surprise, making your eyes wide open.

_Quinn is kissing me, Quinn is kissing me, is kissing me! _You thought as you feel her tongue searching yours, and at the first touch you can't do anything but moan a little, making appear a satisfactory smile on Quinn's lips.

You close your eyes and you lose yourself, completely lose yourself into her, in this moment and you can't seem to do anything but to feel, wrapping your arms around her neck, then go through her pink hair a hand, tug them a little, in a kiss so passionate, so wild you ever share with someone.

But all of a sudden you feel the heat of her hand on your breast, and at the beginning you're confused, because you didn't even notice on how she slip her hand under your shirt, but then, like you've been hit by a bucket of cold water, you bluntly remover yourself from her, with only one preoccupation in your head. _Finn._

"Finn...oh my God, Finn..." you say as you look at the floor, your hand on Quinn's shoulders, to support.

You raise your look and you see her hazel eyes that peer you hard.

"Quinn I c-can't do it... I can't do this to him!" you exclaim with desperation, while she hold you now with her both hands on your hips.

You don't wish feel so right in this moment, because isn't right, towards Finn, towards your relationship... it's simply not right.

But then you feel Quinn's breath tickling your face, then on your neck, then kissing it so softly that you never imagined that it posses, and kiss it again and again, making your legs feel jelly, like you don't have anymore control of yourself and your body.

You feel her mouth rising up, inches to inches, until to reach your ear, biting lightly for a second your earlobe.

"He doesn't have to know, it will be out little secret." she murmurs, to turn back to kiss her face with that odd and unusual delicacy.

That only, little, line of control which you were cling on slip out of your hands when she draw back to look at you, and is there, in those damn eyes that make you get in trouble, where you see her desire, the intensity of need she has for you.

Nobody ever look at you like that, not Finn, not Jesse, not Puck.

Nobody ever made you feel those sensations so primitive with only a look, like you only need to feel, feel everything, feel her hands on you, her inside of you.

And the kiss that accompany those thoughts is pure carnal, a kiss that encourage to something more, to dare.

"I want you Quinn" you whisper breathing wheezily on her mouth "please."

She didn't have told twice, and while her mouth reached again yours, her hand goes down, down, reached where you have never give the permission to anybody to touch you, and you can't do anything but rise your head and close your eyes, because you never imagined to feel like this.

You never imagined you and Quinn Fabray in this position, her with two fingers inside of you, making you lose your virginity in the bathroom of the school, that you moan loudly and you can't stop running your hands on her body, draw her against to you while she fuck you senseless, like is the end of the world.

Then you feel a heat inside you increasing, you feel that fills you, fills every fiber of you, and you need feel completely Quinn, you wish to touch her like she's touching you, discover under every aspect.

And is in a heated kiss that you feel exploding that heat inside of you, squeezing Quinn's body to yours like is the only hold at your sanity, because nothing about everything you just did, everything she did, it didn't seem real.

Why can't a thing so wrong be seem so right, can it?

A thing so wrong shouldn't be feel you so right.

You feel a light kiss on your forehead while she pull out of you, and you already miss that fantastic sensation that she only knows gives to you.

You know so right that you got on serious trouble, especially when she, opened the door of the bathroom and ready to go out, she stops, she turns around to face you and she says to you with that sexy voice "See you this afternoon at the rehearsals, Rachel."

And you can't not but smile pleased.

* * *

_I hope did you like it. :)_


End file.
